bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:PolarMonkey/BIONICLE HALO MOD- Your favorite toy rendered to play your moves
BIONICLE HALO MOD If you have not played halo yet, you should. There are many ways you can get halo, but the best your going to do is search "halo custom edition portable" in your search browser and look for a legitimate download, I think i found mine on fileplannet. You will feel better after you have the best video game on the plannet, mainly because it can have bionicles on it. As a kid, I did not like the popular video games and movies about bionicle that were made by lego. I had always wished there to be an online multiplayer game like halo where you could pick your map and fight as a biological/mechanical robot. Now that I am older and a little bit crazier, I thought I would make a Halo-Bionicle map, if that is ok with everyone. If you are interested, please read on: The map will consist of the "Bohrock" base and the "Mata" base. the bohrock base will be a giant cave underground much like some of the scenes from Ridley Scotts ALIEN and Prometheus movies (which I am sure you have seen). The vehicles you can chose from will be rolled up in a ball around a circle of 6 total vehicles. the hatch opens up and closes. The vehicle has a head and arms. It can roll, glide, walk, head but and fire (please google Bohrock for more info). The other team will start in the tree tops like Ewolks from Star Wars. They can choose flying animal/dinosour "vehicles" or Boxers on the ground which are basically armored mechs. The island will be as big as the popular "bigass" HD map and will be in the shape of the island Mata-Nui (please google if you don't have any idea what i am saying). Weapons will include the weapons from bionicle. IF you know bionicle then you will understand: Inika lightening bolt for Spartan laser, sphere launcher ... disks (to throw), mari-gun, maybe squid launcher for needler if we get that far.. and other MOC's (which are custom designs). If you think this is a huge project and it will never get finished, then your probably right. But I'm going to do it anyways. UPDATED LIST 1) Find as many red and blue original bionicle's you can and render them (we will start rendering other colored bionicles for SLAYER eventually) & look up "bionicle skyrim mod." 2) Re design the red and blue base of DEATH ISLAND to be a giant face (Mata-toa face) with red and blue eye pieces. The eyes could be camping spots from the opposing team entered by two tunnels accessed at the top of the statue, and maybe a small one-way chute within the brain of the statue that leads down the nose (like the player was a booger). 3) Design a light house/telescope (like in the MAta-nui online game) on the cliff where the Shades generally are. Maybe. 4) Find your favorite MOC's (lego re-makes) of halo vehicles and render them in replacement of the scorpion, banshee, ghost, warthogs, shades.... 5) Find as much HD quality modification you can (i.e.. shades, sunset/sunrise, HD movements...) Has anyone out there in the world made a HD MOVEMENTS MOD, i cant find one. 6) Please post your ideas. Even if they seem ridiculous. CONCEPT DRAWINGS: (to the right) These drawings are strictly for getting my idea out on paper. In the future, I plan on rendering them into Halo. I hope you like them. Please tell me what you think. MODING HALO There are a ton of Bionicle 3D model files floating around the internet so all we will have to do is the BSP, and maybe FP animations. You can find 3D files by doing some research. The bionicle skyrim mod has all rendered six original toa. If we can rip the files from that mod, and translate them into "tags," then we will be much closer to our goal. Also DXRipper works on LDD for translating lego models. Category:Blog posts